Johan's Story
by Bloody Embrace
Summary: Johan Anderson is your typical 20 year old. Has a good job, girlfriend, and good friends. One thing that is not so typical about him, is that he has a boyfriend too. Rated for mild language and some references.


This is what becomes of bordum during school. Yes, I know that the character's are nothing like what they are in GX, but I'm just trying to have a little fun. In a way at least. No one knows what that way is though. Well, anyways, I do hope that you who actually do read this, do enjoy it. On another note, I do not own GX, or well at least the names.

* * *

Ever wonder what it would be like to date two people at once? Try walking in my shoes then. I'm Johan Anderson, 20 years of age, and dating Yuki Judai, 20, and Sonia Lorenz, 18. Sonia has been my girlfriend for a little more than a year now and Judai a little longer than two months. Dammit, I don't know what to do. Neither of them know about each other and I want to tell them, but I have no fucking clue how they will react... I almost wish I wouldn't have met him, but then again, I'm glad because he has made me the happiest I have been in a long time.

I moved here about five or so months ago due to work. I wanted Sonia to come with, but she wants to finish school first and then move out to the other part of the country for college. I was going to move with her when she went, but now because of work, I don't even know when I'm going to be able to return home. But now I've met him, Judai.

A couple friends of mine, who came here too because of work, took me out one night to a party. I was getting ready to leave when Zach pulled me over and introduced us. He seemed like a nice enough guy, a little geeky looking though, but by the end of the night, we seemed to be coming good friends. A few weeks later he showed up at my apartment one day, telling me about how he got my address from Zach and asked me out on a dinner date. I agreed, thinking that I hadn't been out in awhile and I didn't have anything planed anyways, like most nights.

We talked about a lot of different things and after so long, he kind of grew on me. The geekyness was kinda cute, the way he smiled when he talked about his family, and his overall gentleness. When he told me that he had never dated, or even had sex, I was shocked. He said he was looking for someone perfect for him. Someone who understood him, had similar tastes, not going off and just date someone at random, or someone who just wanted him for his virginity. I respected him for that.

What really came as the shocker is when he asked me out to dinner exactly two weeks later, and asked me out. Well, you can only guess what I answered. I haven't been able to talk to Sonia in so long and I was desperate. I'm the kind of person who thrives off of touch and love. I just wanted to feel someone hold me, that actually wanted me and cared for me a lot, not Zach's shoulder to cry on anymore. Okay, may be stupid reasoning, but it gets fucking lonely. So my life is crazy. Who's isn't always a little? You'd be lying if you said yours wasn't.

Well, anyways... I fucking know anymore.

We are going to see New Moon tonight. He's so excited. I'm not much of a reader, but the movie does look good and he really wants to see it, so what the hell, might as well go. After that, he's taking me to the same restaurant where we first met. It's so cute watching him glow with anticipation for us to leave and get good seats. I keep delaying because unknown to him is the fact that I've already bought the best seats.

I'm impressed, the movie was actually a lot better than it seemed, aside from the fact he had to bitch about how he got pissed off at all three of them and everything else. It was kinda funny though listening to him get all stressed about it. Even during dinner he wouldn't stop talking about it. I didn't hear much though because of those amazing BBQ ribs. Makes my mouth water just thinking about them. Thinking about his body makes me that way too. Okay, I better stop there before I get to carried away, but he's just so hot and he has this almost feminine beauty to him, but there's oh so much that defiantly makes him male. Makes me want to glomp him right now.

Well, enough writing for today. My hand is still a little sore from thinking about him earlier. Heh....

* * *

Let me know what you think. I'll probably end up writing more in the future sometimes. I will probably get a lot done during Geometry, which is where most of this was wrote. XD


End file.
